Medication delivery devices are used in various embodiments, in order to prepare one or more medications to be dispensed. Such devices are also used in veterinary medicine. For example, such medication delivery devices are intended for use in the dispensing of insulin.
A medication delivery device is known from document WO 2007/107564 in a mechanical design. It comprises an embodiment as a pen. Through mechanical operation, an amount of liquid medication (bolus) from an ampoule provided is expelled, in order to be administered. In the case of the known device, an electronic module is provided which is configured to register events or actions which occur in the medication delivery device by detecting signals and to prepare electronic data for the signals measured and to give them a respective time stamp. The measurable signals can be acoustic signals or vibration signals. The electronic data produced are stored and can be read by means of a wireless interface. The signals detected are to be allocated, in particular, to a dispensation of a dose of the medication or an adjustment process, through which a dose has been regulated.